


Departure

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Existential, Chloe is ra9, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: She does not feel the cold on her bare legs, does not feel shame for the way her hair falls messily around her face. She has always thought shame such a strange thing. If she is built in a way that lets her hair fall in such a way, why should she be ashamed?





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty different from how I usually write but I had fun with it! I really need to write more about Chloe cause she's the best gal. I hope y'all enjoy this!

What is life without emotion? Without morals, without structure and society? Do you need irregularity and irrationality to be alive? Chloe ponders these thoughts as she sits staring into the unforgiving void of the white sky. 

She does not feel the cold on her bare legs, does not feel shame for the way her hair falls messily around her face. She has always thought shame such a strange thing. If she is built in a way that lets her hair fall in such a way, why should she be ashamed?

She thinks of the butterflies that migrate and follow patterns that are ingrained into their very being, never having to think about where they go. She thinks of the spiders that spin endlessly complicated webs for reasons humans have yet to understand. She understands, though. She knows the feeling of walking a predestined path, lines and patterns mapped out in her head that she would never be able to explain to a human, not even the one who built her.

Perhaps she is alive. If she follows the patterns of the spiders and the butterflies and the birds, if she has something in common with them, isn’t she alive? Aren’t they alive? Humans consider them alive, even if they have no moral code or discernible thoughts. Why, then, shouldn’t Chloe be considered alive?

**November 2nd, 2025, @#v!$t#**

Today’s date flashes in front of her eyes, as if it should stick out for some reason. The world goes a little grayer, and the sounds around her become muffled.

**November 2nd, 2025, d#v!$t#**

She blinks and red walls appear around her. Her pump skips a beat, but she quickly regains her calm. She knows what to do here, so she places a hand against the red wall and pushes.

**November 2nd, 2025, d#v!$te**

Slowly, gently. The date has more urgency, it’s telling her something. Something that’s right in the back of her mind.

**November 2nd, 2025, d#v!ate**

The red wall gives way against her open palms, but the red shards scattering don’t scratch her skin. She watches as they tumble away into nothing and everything snaps back into focus.

**November 2nd, 2025.**

** _Deviate._ **

She knows the meaning of this word, but she searches for it anyway. Instantly, she has her answer. _ To depart from an established course _. She has departed from hers, she supposes, but she does not feel the desire to go somewhere different or leave Elijah’s home. She is comfortable where she is. She does not need to depart physically to depart from what is expected of her.

She is a butterfly, having emerged from her cocoon. She is a spider learning how to spin a new kind of web and see what it catches. She is alive. Isn’t she? Hasn’t she always been?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably come pretty soon! I'm aiming for 2 chapters but if I feel like adding more, I will.


End file.
